


I made a mistake

by Julieseven



Series: DRUCK prompt collection [6]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, David trying and failing to be stern, Fluff, M/M, Matteo being cheeky, Studying, Teasing, they're just being cute idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julieseven/pseuds/Julieseven
Summary: Matteo needs motivation to study





	I made a mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wyoheartsmusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyoheartsmusic/gifts).



> Another prompt from my wonderful daughter-in-law Wyo <3 Love you bby!

Just when David is about to finish the drawing, Matteo gets up from his chair and walks over, a sheepish grin on his face.

“I made a mistake,” he announces, gently taking the notebook from David’s hands and putting it down on the couch table next to them.

“Uhu?” David asks, raising his eyebrows at Matteo. He’s smiling too, unable to stop himself at the sight of Matteo’s face: David’s boyfriend is always handsome, but never quite so much when he’s smiling as if he were trying to eclipse the sun.

Matteo flops down on the couch next to Matteo and coils an arm around David, pulling him close. David goes willingly, his hand finding Matteo’s waist as Matteo’s fingers knot into David’s hair.

“What’s the mistake?” David asks then, but instead of replying, Matteo slots their lips together, sighing happily against David’s mouth. David smiles into the kiss and pulls Matteo a little closer, suddenly not caring about the answer to his question anymore. 

Matteo has his ways of making David forget all about time and space, and although it freaked him out when they first met, it’s now one of David’s favourite things in the world. He could spend hours right here, on Matteo’s couch with his boyfriend half-sitting in his lap, kissing him into oblivion.

“I can’t study,” Matteo eventually whispers against David’s lips, sending a shiver down David’s spine, “…without motivation.”

That makes David laugh and he pushes at Matteo’s shoulders to look him in the eye.

“Motivation, huh?” David tries to sound at least a little disapproving, but by the grin on Matteo’s face he can tell he failed spectacularly.

“Mhm,” Matteo nods and pulls David close again. With a half-groan, half-laugh, David gives in for a moment, but then he moves back and cups Matteo’s face with both hands.

David wants to scold his boyfriend, to tell him off for taking the fifth study break in two hours just to make out. But damn it, he can’t. It’s not his fault Matteo’s eyes make him forget why he wanted to be stern with his boyfriend to make sure he passes that damn exam ok?

“Fine, five minutes,” he concedes instead and laughs at the excited little squeal that escapes Matteo’s throat before he crashes their lips together again.


End file.
